From TARDIS to Torchwood
by Master Hyde
Summary: 'Squeal to From Koschei to Master by Captain Jack Harkness 1988' Captain Jack has betrayed The Master and now Torchwood has been ordered to hunt The Doctor and The Master down. Still fighting the feelings for The Master inside him, Jack must face off against The Doctor and The Master in a never ending war between Time and Fury.


_**From TARDIS to Torchwood Chapter 1: Awakened by Fate**_

"Doctor are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see Koschei standing over me. I could tell he was in a fight from the blood and bruises on him. "Yeah I'm alright Master, what happened to you?" I heard a satisfying pop as I stretched. I must've been asleep for days if I needed to move that badly. "Jack did this." My eyes widen not in fear but anger. "Jack Harkness… Okay, the next time I see him I'm going to knock him into next year. LITTERALLY!" Koschei helps me up and puts one arm around me. "Don't seek revenge Doctor, it'll make things worse. Besides, he's got Torchwood back together." I look at him, my blue eyes locked onto his brown. Seeking through our minds I noticed that Koschei wasn't lying. "Master, what do we do? We can't stop him if he has-" I'm silenced when Koschei puts a finger to my mouth. "Shh….. I know it's a problem but we can stop it." I look at him with a questioning look. He obviously noticed it and responded by grabbing the collar of my shirt. "Just let me handle it." I nod and he lets me go before I notice the TARDIS is right there next to us. "How did you find me in the first place?" Koschei helps me up and smiles. "Well, wasn't that hard. Just look for a blue police box and there you are."

I roll my eyes and open the TARDIS door. I freeze when I feel Koschei's arm snake around my waist. My eyes instantly dart back to him and I glare. "Oh come on Theta." I walk away at the mention of my real name and Koschei steps in the TARDIS. "Master, just let me think of a plan." I lean on the TARDIS console and when I hear the footsteps get closer, I snap." GO AWAY MASTER! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO-" My yell was cut off when I'm pinned to the console. "M-master what are you doing?" I was in dead on fear, my eyes showing the fear I withhold and I feel my neck being bitten. "M-master! STOP!" I screamed desperately but my breathing intensifies as my coat starts being removed. "NO!" I kick my friend away and I hear him yell. "Doctor?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shake my head when I see the blood coming from Koschei's mouth. I immediately run over to him and I notice the blood coming from my neck and arm. "Doctor what happened? Did you really think I was going to…. Ha ha. I didn't know you thought of me THAT way." I help Koschei up and my eyes narrow. "Shut up." Koschei laughs and walks off to let me think.

_**Koschei's POV**_

I deeper into the TARDIS and sighed, I KNEW the Doctor wanted this but to just kick me hard in the face? Uncalled for! Well, I think he doesn't know it yet but I'm ready for him. I walk into the bathroom to rinse out the blood and to check for any other damage. Luckily there wasn't from that hard kick. The drums stopped momentarily when he did that….. Something isn't right…. But I know that we have to turn Jack's team against him….. I look up to see Theta looking at me with worry. "Master I didn't kick you too hard to ignore me now did I?" I laugh at that remark and advance towards him slowly as I don't want to scare him too badly and receive another hit. "Mmm Theta, you sure you want to take on Jack Harkness?" I ask as I pull him close by the collar of his shirt. "Yes I do. And I'm pretty sure that you want to fight someone else." I laugh and breathe warm air into my friend's ear. "You know me so well Doctor. But do you really want to test your limits… Theta Sigma?" I whisper and I look into those blue eyes that hold the fires of eagerness. I still haven't let go of his shirt and I pull him closer until his face is inches away from mine. I was just planning to wait for an answer but I WASN'T expecting to have him thrust his head forward and collide his lips with mine. Causing me to let go of him and he starts backing away, right to the wall pulling me with him. I was finally able to pull back and breathe. "What was that for Doctor?" I asked breathless and he just smirked. "You wouldn't believe what I've gone through for all these years with you. Might as well before we take on Torchwood." I nod and just walk right out of the bathroom. I was unaware of him following me until I felt him pull me back. I just stared into his eyes that held the burning passion and need. I glare and push him off. "That was for kicking me in the face." I smirked and held a hand to my mouth, realizing what happened. "The drums stopped… Doctor! The drums stopped!" I smile and The Doctor runs over to hug me as I laugh in victory. "That kick in the head fixed me. Thanks Theta." Theta laughs and lightly hits me over the head. "You're welcome Koschei."


End file.
